Heart of Cosmos
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter One* Years have passed since Crystal Tokyo and...Usagi and the outers are still alive?? Why are they still around and how come Usagi, now Tsuki Usagi, can't remember the past when the outers can? And what's going to happen with the G-pilots? 'Why


Disclaimer: You know, the usual: I don't own GW or SM and blah, blah, blah

Heart of Cosmos  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter One: Meeting

----------

_Usagi paced back and forth. She was sweating and she felt ready to faint. 'Am I ready?' she wondered. _

_She was wearing a long, silvery gown with little gems. Her hair was in the usual style of meatballs. 'Today I become Queen of Earthand Mamo-chan becomes my king. From this day forth, I am no longer Tsukino Usagi. I have become Serenity again, but now I'm known as Neo Queen Serenity.'_

_"Usagi!"_

_Usagi looked up to see her 8 best friends, grinning like mad at her. 'They're all herethe Inners and the Outers'_

_"I can't believe it! You guys are finally getting married! No more fantasies, huh Usa-chan?" Minako said, hugging her long-time friend._

_"Yeah."_

_"What's with the long face Usa?" Makoto asked. "I mean, you're getting married! Smile! Be happy!"_

_"Yeah, finally I'm getting married to theman of my dreams." Usagi smiled slightly._

_"You must have wedding jitters! Don't worry, you and Mamoru will have a wonderful life together! If anything, you're Queen now! And now all of Earth knows what you did all these years, protecting and fighting for Earth," Michiru said gently._

_"You guys did too," Usagi said. But before anyone could answer, the music started and other than that, it was silence._

_Kenji came over and took his daughter's arm. "Are you ready?"_

_"I suppose."_

_The 2 started walking down. Cameras flashed and all eyes were on the beautiful young woman who had fought so much for the Earth and was becoming their Queen. Reporters, friends, family, and people of the general public had all gathered to come to the majestic wedding._

_The 2 reached the altar. Usagi looked at the face of her future husband. She wasn't listening to what the priest was saying. 'I should be happyI'm getting married.'_

_"The husband may kiss the bride. And so begins the rule of the Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity!"_

_Cheers were heard and Mamoru was about to kiss Usagi when-_

*RING*

Tsuki Usagi, age 16 smacked her alarm clock. It fell onto the ground, breaking.

"Are you okay Usagi?" Michiru looked into the bedroom. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing an apron.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just had a strange dream, that's all."

"Okay"

Michiru walked into the kitchen where a sandy-haired and haired woman sat. A young girl was dark purple hair was next to them.

"She's remembering, isn't she?"

"Yes. But it seems only a little so far."

"Will she be able to handle the truth?"

"Hopefully, most likely. Our princess can handle itshe did in the past."

"But that was the past. This is the present."

"Good morning." Usagi walked into the kitchen. Her silver hair was tied into 2 heart odangos was wearing a school uniform. She sat down at the table next to the sandy-haired woman, Haruka.

Haruka smiled at her. "Koneko, you seem awfully out of it this morning. Why is that?"

"No reason Ruka-chan."

"Koneko"

"I just had a strange dream, that's all. That's what I told Michiru. I'm fine."

"Good, just wanted to make sure."

Usagi quickly and quietly ate her breakfast.

"Usagi, don't forget that today you're starting a new school."

"Yeah, I know. At whatever its called"

Setsuna smiled at the young girl. _She used to be so full of lifeit's a shame she has to remember the pains of the past._

Hotaru grinned and then grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on Usa-chan! We don't want to be late for school!"

"That's what you think"

She giggled and pulled Usagi out the door. "Come on Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama!"

The last remaining 3 women gathered their things and walked out the door.

**********

"Hey Wu-kun! Do you know the answer to the last question on the homework? I forgot to do it."

"MAXWELL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME WU-KUN!?!?"

"UhI forgot? But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Argh!"

Students in the class sweatdropped as Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell argued back and forth.

Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton didn't seem affected by the fighting at all. Quatre Winner tried to resolve things. "You guys, stop it"

"Stay out of this Winner. I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago"

"Class, sit down now!"

Wufei grumbled and reluctantly let go of Duo's neck.

"Thank you god!"

"Shut up Mr. Maxwell and take your seat."

"Sorry teach, sitting down."

The teacher sighed. "Today we have a new student. Hopefully, this student will actually pay attention in class. Which may be a good influence on the rest of you. Please, come in."

A girl with sapphire blue eyes walked in. She turned to the class. "I'm Tsuki Usagi, pleased to meet you."

"Hmmnow where should we put you?"

"Sorry I'm late!"

A sandy blonde girl walked into the room. "I had an important meeting to go to."

"Miss Peacecraft," the teacher said sternly. He opened his mouth to say something but sighed. "Take your seat, Miss Peacecraft."

"Okay. But first" She turned to Usagi. "I'm Relena Peacecraft. Who are you?"

Usagi slightly glared at the girl. "I'm Usagi. Pleasure."

"Miss Usagi, take a seatin between Mr. Heero Yuy and Mr. Duo Maxwell."

Usagi walked up and took her seat.

"Hey babe," Dou said, grinning.

Usagi glared slightly but then couldn't help but giggle. It felt strange to her almost. _I haven't giggled in a while. Not since I started my training and missions._

"I'm Duo Maxwell, as you probably know. How are ya?"

"I'm fine, thanking you for asking." Usagi took out her books.

"Nice looking hairstyle you got there."

Usagi smiled slightly. "I suppose. I've had it that way since I was a baby. My guardian styled it like that and ever since then, it's been that way for me."

"Weak onna."

Usagi turned around and glared at the speaker. "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said."

She sent him an even icier glare. "You better watch what you say."

"Hmph. No weak onna is going to tell me what to do."

"Whatever." Usagi turned and faced front. _I'll show him one of these days. I didn't train all that for nothing._

**********

"Miss Usagi!"

Usagi turned around and became face to face with Quatre in the hallway.

Usagi blushed very lightly and moved back a little. "Yes Quatre? And please, call me Usagi, Usagi-chan, or Usa-chan."

Quatre blushed slightly as well. "Umm Usagi-chan, the teacher asked if I would show you around. Umm"

"That would be wonderful," Usagi said warmly. "I've been getting a bit lost in here and I need a guide."

"HEERO!"

Usagi and Quatre winced, along with the many students in the hallway. Relena ran down the hall and latched herself onto Heero's arm. Heero's expression was of pure annoyance.

"Quatre-kun, who is that annoying girl?" Usagi asked, slightly disgusted at the girl's behavior. _To think, she's the same age as me! I feel bad for that poor guy she's latched herself onto._

"Usa-chan!"

"Hotaru-chan!"

The 13-year-old girl ran at top speed at Usagi. "What do you think of this school so far Usa?"

Usagi sighed. "Waste of time. I'd rather beon a mission."

Quatre couldn't help but pick up bits of the conversation. _On a mission? I wonder what kind of missions_

"Hey there Miss," Duo grinned his usual goofy smile and took Usagi's arm. "Why don't you come sit with me at my table for lunch?" Then he noticed Quatre. "Hey Q-kun! I think Trowa's looking for you for something."

"All right." Quatre turned to Usagi. "I'll see you later Usagi-chan." Then he walked towards a table that was in the corner of the cafeteria.

Hotaru laughed slightly. "Looks like you already caught some fish in the sea Usa-chan."

Duo studied Hotaru. "You're cute too. What's your name?"

Hotaru smiled. "I'm Hotaru."

"She's 13," Usagi said. _If Ruka-chan knew how Duo was acting towards Hotaru and me_ She smirked at the thought.

"Oh, younger girls." Duo winked at Hotaru. "But right now, I'll stick with Usagi. Come on!" And he dragged poor Usagi away.

Hotaru giggled hysterically. _Princessshe's finally beginning to act like herself again. I hope she finds true love in this time at last_

**********

"Hello Usagi-chan."

"Hmph"

"Hn."

Usagi sweatdropped slightly as Duo pushed her onto the chair. "Interesting table you got here Duo," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know really." Then he spoke in his normal volume. "As you already know, this here to my left is Quatre. The guy with the hair covering his eyes is Trowa Barton. He doesn't talk much. Next to him is Heero Yuy. He's a crazy, wacky, dangerous-"

"Omoe o korsou."

"He, just kidding Heero. Heero's just a gun-obsessed guy. Anyway, to the other side of Trowa is Wufei Chang, or Chang Wufei, or Wu-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"He's a sexist pig who always insults women. As you most likely know now from this morning"

"I remember." Usagi studied each of the young men. _Athletic, strongcould they be the other Gundam Pilots?_

"So Usagi, what do you have in your lunch?" Duo asked eagerly, eyeing the white lunch bag with crescent moons all over it.

"Two sandwiches, a bag of cookies, and water." Duo's eyes widened.__

"Whoa!" Then, he caught himself and said, "Sorry, I didn't meant it to be rude. By most girls have such tiny lunches, due to diets." He gave a goofy grin. "But not me! I can eat anything!"

Usagi grinned. "So Duo-kunwhere do you live?"

"Call me Duo-chan or D-chan Usa. Can I call you Usa?"

"Sure."

"How about Usagi-chan?"

"Sure."

"What aboutodango?"

Usagi felt a pang go through her heart. _Why do I feel such sadness? No one's ever called me that before_ "Sure."

"How about" Duo thought for a moment. "Usako?"

Usagi looked at him, shocked. "I know we just met Usagi but I just wanted to know if you would allow me to anyway. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," _Yet,_ he thought, "but I was just wondering" Usagi felt a tear coming to her eye. _Why? Why am I crying? What is this pain in my heart? Usakosomeone's called me that before. But who?_

"Hello? Earth to Usagi? Are you here?"

"Huh? What?" Usagi snapped back to reality. "Sorry Duo-chan. Didn't mean to." 

Heero looked at her and noticed a small tear forming. _Hmm. I wonder why she's cryingnot that I care or anything._

"Hmph." Wufei got up from the table. "Weak onna."

At that point, Usagi couldn't take it anymore. "Do you want to fight?" she demanded. "Fight me!"

"I don't spar with weak onnas."

"Chicken!"

"I don't attack or fight the weak. I'm supposed to protect them."

"Chicken! You just don't want to fight!"

"I don't fight the weak. It's in my honor."

"Screw that! You're chicken!"

"Hmph." Wufei walked away, ignoring Usagi's shouts.

"Errbaka!" Usagi growled. "That's what I'll call him! Wufei-baka! Or how about Wu-baka!"

Duo snickered slightly. _She's cute when she's mad_

"What's so funny?" Usagi demanded.

"You."

"Grr!"

Trowa looked on, slightly amused. _Those two are alike in so many wayscheerful, hyperbut that girl's different than any other person I've ever met. She seems so pure, so innocentlike Quatre but yet in a different way._

Usagi looked at Trowa and grinned cutely at him. "Trowa-san, are you alright? Why are you so quiet?"

"I told you, he's always quiet," Duo said. "Me and Quatre are the only ones who ever really talk."

"Man, what is up with you guys?" Usagi exclaimed. "I mean, even I at least _talk_ and I'm a G-" Usagi looked onto the ground.

"You're a what?" Heero asked. If he knew any better, he could've sworn she was going to say "Gundam Pilot."

"I'm agood fighter and I've been through training," Usagi filled in quickly. That was close.

Heero frowned. _I don't believe her. She's lying._

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned around and sawSetsuna, Haruka, and Michiru!

"Ruka-chan! Setsuna-chan! Michiru-chan!"

"Usagi-hime, how is school?" Setsuna asked.

Usagi stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. I can't wait to get home. Anymissions?"

"None yet. Dr. J has yet to send a new assignment."

"I can't wait! I'm SO bored!" Usagi exclaimed, not noticing a few Gundam pilots listening curiously to the conversation.

"By the way" Usagi turned to Setsuna. "Why did you call me Usagi-hime? I'm not a princess, let alone royalty at all. Relena-san is the only princess around."

_If only you remembered who you truly werea princess even more powerful and greater than that Relena girl._ "Oh, it might've slipped out of my mouth by accident." Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka exchanged sad glances. Though they were glad their princess was getting the normal life she deserved, she just wasn't the same. And they were too used to treating her like she was, a princess.

Usagi sighed. "Okay." She knew Setsuna was lying. But there was no point in trying to push her. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Just to say hi. No reason." Haruka put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Koneko-chan," she said, using the affectionate nickname she gave Usagi, "Make any new friends?"

"UmmI suppose." Usagi turned around and picked up Duo. "This is Duo-chan!"

"Hey babes!" Haruka glared at him and he gulped.

"Baka," Haruka said.

And that's Quatre-chan!" Quatre blushed but said a polite "hello."

"And this is Trowa-kun, Heero-san, and there was another boy named Wufei but he says women are weak."

"What!?!?"

"Don't ask. Well, I have to get back to class now. Ja minna!" Usagi called.

"Alright Usa-chan. Ja ne! We'll see you back home." And then the 3 women walked off.

"Who were they?"

"My guardians and friends."

**********

*RING* *RING*

"And that class, is our lesson for the day. Don't forget to do your homework!"

All the students ran out of the classroom, except for Usagi and the Gundam Pilots.

"So, Usagi-chan where do you live?" Quatre asked.

"I live on 66th street. You?" Usagi asked. (Made streets up).

"We live in 66th street too!" Duo exclaimed.

"All of you?" Usagi asked.

"Yep. We all live in Quatre's mansion. Surprising that we actually survive each other's presence," Duo says, laughing.

"Maxwell, you're the only reason there's ever fighting," Wufei grumbled.

Usagi laughed. "Don't be so hard on Duo-chan! He's not that annoying!"

"Keyword is that."

Usagi giggled some more. "Wow Wufei-baka, I didn't know you had a sense of humor!"

"Shut up onna."

"I'm sorry but my name isn't onna."

"Grr"

"HEERO!" (Guess who?)

The pilots cringed while Usagi covered her ears.

"Heero-chan, want to go out with me tonight on a date?" Relena asked.

"No Relena, I don't."

"Why not? Do you have something more important to do?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Anything's more important than going out with you."

Usagi snickered. Relena turned on her.

"I wouldn't be laughing Misswhat was it, Tsuki?"

"Oh I'm so honored that Miss Relena Peacecraft would know my last name," Usagi said sarcastically.

"You should."

Usagi rolled her eyes. _She doesn't recognize sarcasmthis is the Vice Foreign Ministertsk._

"Hey Usa-chan, do you want to come to our house for dinner?"

"Huh?" Usagi smiled. "Arigato Duo-chan. I would love that."

"Can I come too?" Relena asked.

"Ummno."

"Why not?"

"Becausewe don't have enough chairs."

"Silly Duo, there are millions of chairs in Quatre's home."

"Yeah buthe donated all of them."

"Why?"

"To the homelessso they'd have something to sit on."

"Well, I'll sit with Heero!"

"We don't have enough room"

"Quatre's dining room's huge!"

"Yes butit's getting renovated. It's now really tiny."

"Umm"

_Oh damn, she's never going to believe me!_ Duo thought with a groan.

"Alright! See you guys later!" Relena skipped away.

"I-I can't believe it" Duo said, his jaw dropped. "She actually believed me!"

"That's what I call a pathetic onna."

"Dumb blonde."

"E-excuse me!?"

"Usagi-chan, you aren't blonde."

"Y-noI'm not. I have no idea what I thought that for a second." Usagi felt her head. What is wrong with me today!?

Chapter Two: Bon appetite!  
  
**AnimeAngel:** Okay, this is from a while ago so it might not be that great.

**Wufei:** *smirk* Nothing you write is great.

**AnimeAngel:** *glare* Whatever. As for Relena, I have a plan for what I'm going to do with her. Okay? And no, she's not going to die. *Relena haters groan* Well, please R & R!


End file.
